Give Your Heart A Break
by Kames all the way
Summary: Is it really possible to just give up on love. Is it so hard to open up. Why wont you just let me give your heart a break. Find out if james is kendall is willing to let his heart be mend by james or if he will just hive u on love for the rest of his life. One-Shot


_**Authors Note: Hello there peeps. Im sorry it took so long to update, but i haven't been on a computer in a while. Anyways so you wouldn't think that i was lazy i wrote like 3 different stories involving songs and this is one so i hope you enjoy :P**_

_**Give Your A Heart A Break**_

_The day i first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love_.

_***Line Break***_  
_**3rd Person POV:**_

James wakes up to a warm body next to him. He cant help but smile at the green eyed blonde, with his head on james' chest. James still remembers the day they first met like it was just yesterday...

_***Flashback***_

James had been waiting in the recording studio at Roque Records for the new artist to show up. He'd known about this since yesterday and was excited to have the chance to work with a new commer to the music was also excited to have help on a new love song he was trying to come up with.

All thoughts were gone when he heard the door open and saw the new guy coming inside. The guy had dirty-blonde hair that was combed to the side and looked extremely soft. Along with the blonde hair were the most gorgeous pair of emerald orbs as eyes. The guy also had dimples and soft looking lips.

James was snapped out of his trance when Gustavo, his producer, introduced the green eyed beauty.

"James, this is kendall knight, our newest artist" gustavo said as he and kendall made their way over to him.

"Hey" kendall said, as he stretched his hand out towards james.

"H-hey, i'm James Diamond" james said, a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"James, you and kendall here, are going to go spend the day together in order to get to know each other and come up with some ideas for a new song" Gustavo said.

"Ok, so lets get outta here then" james said, pointing towards the door and looking at kendall for approval.

"Sure" kendall said, smiling at james.

As the two headed out the door james couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful kendall was and how glad he was that he got to spend the rest of the day with him. Kendall on the other hand, was also extremely excited that he was going to spend the rest of the day with james, loving his music since he first heard it.

"So where do you wanna go" james said, trying to break the silence that fell over the two of them since they left the studio.

"How about a coffee shop, that way we can talk and give each other ideas for the new song" kendall said, flashing james a smile.

"Sure, whatever you want" james said, as he felt butterflies forming in his stomach.

As they made their way to the nearest starbucks, james kept thinking of ideas for the new song as well as having thoughts about the blonde at his side. Once inside they made their way towards the counter, ordered and sat down to start with the new song.

"So, do you have any ideas for what kind of song you wanna do" kendall said while taking a sip of coffee.

"Umm, actually i really wanted to write a love song" james said looking at kendall to see if he liked the idea.

"Oh, ok i guess" kendall said in a dry tone of voice.

"What, you don't wanna write a love song" james said wanting to find out why kendall talked that way.

"Its not that, its just that its hard for me because i don't believe in love and i know for a matter of fact that i'll never fall in love" kendall said hoping james wouldn't ask questions.

James couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only was he shocked to find out that kendall doesn't believe in love, but also with the fact that he said that he would never fall in love. If he was sure of one thing in that moment, that is that he would help kendall learn what love feels like, even if it takes kendall falling in love with someone who wasn't himself.

**_*Line Break*_**

_But now that i get you, i know fear is what it really was._

**_*Line Break*_**

"What, what do you mean you don't believe in love" james said, shocked at what kendall just said.

"I don't believe in love. I think that you're just setting yourself up for heartbreak" kendall said, as if he's said this before.

"I understand that, but whats love without a little risk. You should be able to trust the person you love to not break your heart" james said trying to convince kendall to try and love.

"Thats the problem. Your supposed to put all your trust in one person, but then if they break your trust your the one suffering and not them" kendall said remembering the time he got his heart broken. Thinking about it made his eyes get watery.

James realized that kendall doesn't believe in love anymore because he's afraid of getting his heart broken. Knowing that, he found that this is going to be harder than he thought.

"Kendall, look you cant keep shutting out love because of one person. Im sure that out there is a person who is going to show you how amazing it is to love" james said, trying to get through to kendall.

"Oh yeah, and who might that be" kendall said.

James knew that this was the perfect moment to tell kendall about his feelings and try to make a move on him.

"Me" james said as he leaned in, closing the gap between the two.

At first kendall was shocked and just sat there, but after a couple of seconds he began to kiss bak. Their mouths moved together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together.

James put his hand behind kendall's neck, attempting to deepen the kiss. Kendall raised his hands and intertwined them with james' silky brown locks.  
After what felt like hours, both teens pulled away needing air.

James sat there waiting for kendall to say something, anything really. After he saw that kendall wasn't gonna say anything he decided to be the first to talk.

"So are you willing to give love a try with me?" james said, hope evident in his voice and eyes.

Kendall thought about it, but then looked up to see james' shining hazel eyes and couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Yes" kendall said and saw james' face brighten up like a christmas tree.

_***End of flashback***_

_***Line Break***_

Now here we are so close, yet so far haven't i passed the test. When will you realize baby i'm not like the rest.

**_*Line Break*_**

**_*Present Time*_**

After that day james has done everything in his power to try and make kendall believe in love. He would buy him flowers, hold his hand, ect... but even after everything kendall hasn't said it.

James now thinks that the only way for kendall to say i love you is if james says it first which is what he is planning to do right after kendall wakes up.

Kendall on the other hand really enjoys all the gestures that james has done for him, but he still cant bring himself to say i love you. Kendall thinks that james deserves someone who can say that to him so today he was planning on talking to james about it.

"Hey ken" james says as he sees kendall open his eyes.

"Hey jamie" kendall says while smiling. He would really miss days like these where he would wake up to james' voice.

"Ken, i have something i wanna tell you" james said.

"Really, me too. You go first" kendall said, hoping james wouldn't break up with him.

"I in love you" james said, hoping kendall would say it back.

Kendall was shocked. He didn't expect that at all much less now. He didn't know what to say and he was still afraid to give him all his heart, so he did the next best thing and planned to leave.

"Sorry i got to go" kendall said while standing up from the bed an rushing towards the door. His hand was turning the door knob when he felt something grasp his wrist.

"When are you going to let me in. When are you going to understand that ill never hurt you. When will you stop being afraid" james said with tears in his eyes.

"Im sorry" kendall said as a tear slipped from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. With that kendall opened the door and ran out, closing the door behind him.

_***Line Break***_

_Dont wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know your scared its wrong like you might make a mistake. Theres just one life to live and theres no time to waste, to waste, so let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah._

_***Line Break***_

Its been two days since kendall rushed out of james' apartment on friday. James has been crying his eyes out for both day, sunday he had to go into the recording studio in order to record the song with kendall.

James honestly didnt know if kendall would show up, but luckily he did. After they spent 1 hour in the recording booth, gustavo gave them a half an hour lunch break. James was going to use this opportunity to talk to kendall and hope that he takes him back.

"Hey" james says walking up to kendall. Kendall had been avoiding all eye contact with james, so this was the first time kendall noticed that james' normal bright hazel eyes, looked dull and lifeless. He hated himself because he knew that he was the cause of that.

"Hi" kendall said, hoping james wouldn't bring up friday.

"Can we have lunch together, i really want to talk to you" james said in attempt to find out why kendall ran friday.

"Umm, talk about what" kendall said while biting his bottom lip. James could tell that kendall was nervous but he needed to discuss what happened or james would never know how to help kendall love again.

"Umm, about why you cant love me" james said, hoping he didn't sound too harsh.

"James its not that i cant love you, you know the reason" kendall said hoping james wouldn't keep going.

"Kendall how many times do i have to tell you that i'm nothing like jo or jett. I would never cheat on you or break your heart because i was bored of you. I could never get bored of looking into your beautiful green eyes or kissing those soft, warm lips, most importantly, i would never want to let you go. i dont know what i have to do to show you that" james said hoping kendall told him what the problem is.

At this point, kendall has tears streaming down his face. One because he was reminded of his ex's and two because even after that amazing speech, he still cant say the three simple words that would fix everything. So instead he backs away and rushes out the door and towards his apartment.

_***Line Break***_

_On sunday you went home, alone, there were tears in you eyes. i called your cell-phone, my love, but you did not reply._

_***Line Break***_

James just stood there with a broken heart once again. Even after that he wasn't going to give up of the blonde because nobody deserves to go through most of life without love.

After kendall left he rushed to his apartment and threw himself on his bed. He started to sob, rethinking everything that just happened. He couldn't believe that he still couldn't say the three words because he was afraid. By now anyone would already give up on him, but james kept going.

A few minutes later kendall started o hear his phone ringing and knew exactly who it was. He ignored the call only to be greeted with text messages. He deleted them all and threw his phone at his bedroom door.

James kept calling and texting kendall because he didn't want to give up on kendall. He knew that if he could just show kendall how much he loved him then kendall would return the feeling.

Since kendall kept ignoring his calls, james started to to think of a plan to show kendall all of his love.

After minutes of thinking james found the perfect plan to woo kendall and make him feel loved.

James went straight home and started to work on a new song. He knew that songs could express feelings in a way that words cant and that knowing that james wrote a song just for him would make him feel special.

James wrote down some notes about what his feelings were and what he wanted for kendall. He also wrote down what happened today and how they first met.

He wanted to show kendall that he could trust james and that all james wanted to do was love him and repair his heart.

Put in better words, james wanted to give kendalls heart a break.

_***Line Break***_

_The world is ours if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand. Theres no turning back now, baby try to understand._

**_*Line Break*_**

James has been in his apartment for two hours trying to perfect the song he's writing for kendall. He keeps feeling like he's going to make a fool of himself and that kendall will still not open up to him.

Kendall on the other hand has been on his bed crying even when the tears stopped coming out. He kept thinking about how he blew his only chance to actually be able to love someone.

Then again this wasn't just anyone, this was james diamond, the guy he idolized since he first heard his music.

Kendall knew that if he had one more chance he would open up no matter how hard it would be or how vulnerable he would seem, but now its too late, at least thats what he thought.

After james finished writing the lyrics he took out his guitar and started to play around with the cords until he found the perfect melody.

James knew this was his only chance and that it had to be perfect. Nothing mattered anymore if kendall said no.

After james was done finding his melody he went over the lyrics one more time and rushed over to kendall's apartment. He knew that the blonde always went home when he was upset and would lock himself in his room.

Kendall was honestly surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anybody and right now he didn't want to see anybody anyways.

"Go away whoever you are" kendall said as he buried his face in his pillow.

"So you wanna hear what i have to say" james said. Kendall knew that voice anywhere, he immediately shot up from his bed and towards the door. Once he opened the door he was shocked to see james standing there with a guitar in his hands.

"Listen kendall i know its hard for you to open up to anyone. It wasn't fair for me to force you to say anything to me, But i just want you to know that if you give me a chance i would give you the world for you to love me" james said. James saw that kendall was going to say something but cut him off.

"Before you say anything listen to this song i wrote for you and only you" james said beginning to strum his guitar.

_***Line Break***_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know your scared its wrong like you might make a mistake. Theres just one life to live and theres no time to waste, to waste, so let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Theres just so much you can take, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah_

_***Line Break***_

"The day i first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love" james looked over at kendall to see him smiling.

"But now that i get you i know fear is what it really was. Now here we are so close, yet so far haven't i passed the test. When will you realize baby i'm not like the rest" kendall felt like crying because of how special he felt that james wrote a song for him. It perfectly describes his situation.

"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know your scared its wrong like you might make a mistake. Theres just one life to live and theres no time to waste, to waste, so let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah" james sang that part as if he wanted kendall to take it to heart, which is exactly what kendall did.

"On sunday you went home alone, there were tears in your eyes. I called your cell-phone my love, but you did not reply" at that point kendall felt glad that he didn't pick up the phone because it led to this moment.

"The world is ours if we want it we can take it if you just take my hand. Theres no turning back now, baby try to understand" kendall could feel his heart beat speed up as well as all the butterflies forming in his stomach.

"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know your scared its wrong like you might make a mistake. Theres just one life to live and theres no time to waste, to waste, so let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Theres just so much you can take, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah" james wanted so bad to wipe the tears falling down kendall's cheek but he had to finish the song first.

"When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one, but you slip out of my finger tips every time you run woah" kendall understood that it probably broke james' heart when he ran away and he felt like a disgusting person for causing so much pain to such an incredible person.

"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know your scared its wrong like you might make a mistake. Theres just one life to live and theres no time to waste, to waste, so let me give your heart a break, cause you've been hurt before i can see it in your eyes, you try to smile it away, somethings you cant disguise, don't wanna break your heart baby i can ease the ache, the ache so let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, theres just so much you can take, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah. The day i first mer you, you told me you'd never fall in love" james finished. Both teens had tear filled eyes.

_***Line Break***_

_When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one, but you slip out of my fingertips every time you run woah. Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know your scared its wrong like you might make a mistake. Theres just one life to live and theres no time to waste, to waste, so let me give your heart a break, cause you've been hurt before i can see it in your eyes, you try to smile it away, somethings you cant disguise, don't wanna break your heart baby i can ease the ache, the ache so let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, theres just so much you can take, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah._

_***Line Break***_

James was about to say something when he felt something soft on his lips. He immediately realized that it was kendall's lips and started kissing back.

Right now fireworks couldn't hold a flame to how amazing the sparks were in that kiss. Their kiss wasn't hungry or lust filled, it was pure love. All their emotions were poured into that kiss and nothing felt more right in their life than this kiss.

After what seemed like a millennium of feeling amazing, like the saying sys all good things must come to an end, they pulled away and gasped for a breath of air. They were panting heavily, trying to get their breathing at a norma pace.

James was waiting for kendall to explain what that was even though he had a pretty good idea of what it was. How ever he was not expecting what came out of kendalls mouth next.

"I love you" kendall said and for the first time in his life felt like all the troubles in the world were gone. He immediately saw james face get 100 times brighter, shining like the star he was. He saw the way james' hazel eyes turned bright again and got filled with love.

James didn't know what to say so instead he showed it. He grabbed the back of kendalls neck with his hand and crashed their lips together.

This kiss was more passionate and filled so much more love than the last.

"I love you too" james said as they both pulled away and stared into each others eyes. Both pair reflecting the same thing, love.

_***Line Break***_

_The day i first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love._

**_The End~_**

_**Hope you liked it even though i think it sucks :P. I would appreciate reviews and stuff so yeah. Bye :)**_


End file.
